Natasha Irons (New Earth)
Natasha had a violent falling out with her uncle John, over John's open disgust over what he felt was the self-absorbed narcissism of the super-hero community. When Natasha discovered that the Teen Titans, whose roster was devastated by the battle against Alexander Luthor and Superboy-Prime, were holding an open call for new members, John forbid Natasha from going and instead demanded her continue the thankless and boring task of clearing out harmless debris from Metropolis and went as far as destroying Natasha's armor to "teach her a lesson", in terms of forcing her to build her own armor if she truly wanted to be a super-hero if she wished to defy John's bitter demands of her. Natasha was further tormented when John forced her to attend summer school rather than a science colloquium that Natasha had been looking forward to attending for several months. (John's justification was that Natasha's inability to pass English Lit, despite making straight "A's" in all of her other classes, made her unfit to attend such an important scientific colloquium). She attempted to rebuild her armor with little success, but when she overheard a phone message meant for John telling him that his DNA had been rewritten by the Luthor metagene, Natasha reached her breaking point regarding John's treatment of her. Natasha applied for Lex Luthor's Everyman Project and became the first official subject of the project. When John, looking for Natasha, threatened to kill Luthor at a Lexcorp party, Natasha appeared, leading a team of super-powered people in Luthor's employ. John tried to convince Natasha to come home, but she refused and beat him as she felt that John was a hypocrite for cursing and sabotaging her dreams of being a super-hero while taking the easy way out via Luthor's metagene project, unaware that Luthor infected John with the treatment without his permission. Luthor's team of heroes was later unveiled as the new incarnation of Infinity, Inc., and Natasha went by the code name Starlight. In this persona, she served with the team for the better half of a year, until her uncle managed to convince her that Luthor was planning something. Working from within the team, she was caught spying but was rescued by her uncle. She began working for his new company, "Steelworks", in her old suit of armor. She fought Black Adam during World War III alongside the other heroes. Vaporlock Months after World War III, Natasha and the other participants in the Everyman Program suffered unusual side-effects: their physiology began mutating, granting them superhuman powers which related, in some way, to the state of their mental health. For Natasha, who suffered from a fear of abandonment, this meant gaining the uncontrollable power to transform into intangible mist. Reuniting with a few other subjects of the Program, she decided to fight super-villains who got their powers from the Program. However, the team was kidnapped by Desaad (under the alias "Doctor Bud Fogel"), who convinced Gerome McKenna to betray the team. They were subsequently press-ganged into the Dark Side Club as fighters, before they were rescued by Miss Martian and Ravager. | Powers = Subjecting herself to the programs Exo-Gene experiments had the unprecedented effect of variable meta-manifestation in the host, unlocking and bestowing superpowers by supplanting an artificial meta-gene. This genetic augmentation was shortlived, however, as its effects were purposefully engineered with an off switch, and any lingering abilities brought about by remnants of the bio-mods eventually faded away with time. ** *** : Nat's initial abilities consisted of solar and light-based energy manipulation and absorption properties. Giving her a physiological constitution comparable to Kryptonians or Tameraneans. **** : Her fists also emit large flashes of heat, flame, and light. **** : Using her light-based abilities, Natasha learned to create rudimentary constructs with it. Such as focusing her light into forcefields, and trap her opponents within them, like she had done to Blockbuster to prevent him from moving. **** : Natasha could assimilate energy as easily as she emitted it. Using this to absorb some of the infernos that scorched Dennis's lab during his suicide. *** *** *** ** *** : One of the side-effects of the Everyman experiments caused Natasha to develop new powers after her original ones were shut down. A lingering remnant of the experiment which initially had given her superhuman abilities. **** **** : Could transform herself into vapor. *** }} | Abilities = * : Natasha is an excellent fighter, capable of easily taking down three cops in close combat. | Strength = | Weaknesses = : Natasha often had trouble shifting between the solid and gaseous state as Vaporlock. | Equipment = * Natasha's Steel Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = * Steel's Hammer II | Notes = | Trivia = * Natasha Irons had taken part of the Everyman Project while injected her with a serum that "unlocked" her mete-gene. This led to a number of powers that she was able to unlock such as Flight, Strength, Durability and Light-based abilities. | Wikipedia = Natasha Irons | Links = * DC Comics Encyclopedia * Museum of Black Superheroes: Natasha Irons }} Category:African American Category:Everyman Project subjects Category:Infinity, Inc. (Everyman Project) members Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Kon-El's Love Interests